Jealous
by kanameouji
Summary: Light gets jealous when L has a new friend come round to help with the Kira case. AU. Contains shonen-ai/yaoi no mature content. dont like then dont read


L sat in his chair, laptop perched on his knees. He'd been up early to go over all the data on the Kira case although Light liked to assume the detective never slept.

"Good morning, Yagami-kun and Yagami-san." L greeted Light as he entered the hotel room followed by his father.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." They greeted the dark-haired man. "There's coffee if you'd like some, help yourself." He waved his hand absently towards where the coffee was while his dark eyes were still fixed on the screen in front of him. To Light he looked rather less pale today unless it was the light of the screen reflecting on his face. He also seemed in a rather good mood. Soon the rest of the investigation team arrived and the smell of coffee filled the hotel room. Then to everyone's surprise there was a knock at the door of the hotel room. It can't have been room service since they had ordered them not to come. What surprised them even more is that L jumped up with excitement and went to open the door.

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure it's safe?" Light asked.

"Yes, I'll be perfectly ok, Yagami-kun." He wrapped his spidery like fingers around the door handle and opened it. To everyone's surprise there was a young woman standing there, she looked like she was in her early twenties not much older than Light. She was holding a bright red suitcase in her hand, her hair was jet black and hung to her shoulders, and her eyes were as brown as Light's although ten times more beautiful. She was wearing a dark brown overcoat. L gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gladly gave him a hug.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Aiko. She's here to help us on the Kira case and she's one of the brightest young detectives I have ever known. She is also my friend."

The whole room turned their attention to the stunning woman before them. 'Wait…' Light thought 'Ryuuzaki … no L… actually had friends?' a slight feeling of jealously rushed through Light and he did his best not to show it.  
Matsuda was the first to jump up and greet her. He took her coat and hung it up whilst everyone else got up and greeted her. Underneath that long coat she looked like a school girl, Light could only assume she was still attending University.

"What university do you go to, Aiko-san?" Light asked, he assumed her name was an alias.

"I got to the Japanese Women's University in Tokyo, Raito-kun." She smiled as she looked at Light causing him to blush. "I study criminal psychology."

"And she's vert good at it too. I think you have yourself another rival, Yagami-kun." L teased and the others gave a chuckle causing Light to scowl.

"Come on, Ai-chan." L said affectionately taking her hand and leading her over to his desk where she took up a seat next to his. He offered her the strawberry off the top of the fresh cake Watari had brought him. She ate it while a smile and giggled at the way L ate his cake delicately with a fork. Light rolled his eyes 'Get a room…' although he realized they were in a hotel room. Oh the irony.

"I need some air." Light sighed and headed out onto the balcony where the others couldn't see him. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. 'So what if Ryuuzaki has a girlfriend,' he said to himself. 'It's not like there's anything wrong with that… besides he's always the one trying to prove you're Kira. Perhaps he'll be too busy with her to keep accusing you all the time…' Light couldn't explain why he felt so flustered. He wiped the sweat from his brow and headed inside again only to find L flirting with Aiko. They were looking at each other and sitting rather close.

During lunch break Matsuda expressed how sweet he thought it was that Ryuuzaki had a girlfriend. Light just ignored him and stared out the window across the street at the hotel. They were alone up there together, who knows what they were up to right now… He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Have you had enough to eat, Raito?" his dad asked and he snapped out of it.

"Yeah," he replied somberly as his half full plate was taken away by the waitress.

By the end of the day Light was glad to be able to go home. He had more than enough of the flirting going on between L and Aiko. Admittedly she was an attractive woman and Light had Misa. 'Misa…' he though. He really hated the way Misa forced herself onto him and made him feel guilty when he rejected her. Maybe he was just a little jealous L had found himself such a nice girl.  
L and Aiko waved the rest of the investigation team goodbye in the evening. They would be staying together alone in the hotel room.

*****

Light tried not to arrive too early in the morning to avoid any uncomfortable situations. He stood before the hotel room door while his dad was downstairs searching for a parking space out on the streets. Light knocked once and heard L's voice call out for him to enter. The teenager jumped at what he saw. The bed was a mess, pillows were thrown about and there was L sitting in his underwear, a pair of boxers with a union jack printed on it, and Aiko opposite him wearing just underwear and L's baggy white shirt. Empty plates that had once had cake resting on them were scattered around the bed.

"Erm... would you like me to leave and come back?" Light asked feeling awkward and blushing.

"It's ok, Raito-kun." Aiko smiled getting out of bed and scooping up her clothes then heading to the bathroom.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry, I should've…" Light began but was cut off by L.

"It's ok, me and Aiko are just… well friends." His large eyes looked innocently at Light and Light knew he couldn't resist that look.

Light shook his head. "It's ok to admit you have a girlfriend, Ryuuzaki, you don't have to be shy. It makes you seem more humane."

"She's not my girlfriend, Raito." He spoke softly. "She's my best friend and although we're very close I have never been intimate with a woman in my whole life."

Light couldn't believe it. "What's the matter with you? She's freaking hot and I'm sure she'd want to be your girlfriend."

"We don't see each other in that way and I have trouble showing my emotions."

"Yeah, right…" Light growled.

"I don't understand you, Raito. First you seem upset that an exceptionally attractive woman and I spend the night alone together and now you seem upset when I tell you nothing happened. I seem to get the impression you are jealous." L gazed at Light with wonder.

"I'm not jealous of you!" he replied with a huff.

"I know you're not," The detective said inching closer to the edge of the bed towards him. "I think you're jealous of her."

"What?"

L was now sitting up on his knees before Light on the edge of the bed. Suddenly L pressed his lips against Light's, Light didn't protest but instead embraced those wet and sugary lips of the detective on his.

"Ryuuzaki…" he whispered onto L's lips when they parted.

L placed a finger on Light's lips. "There's nothing to be jealous of… you see. I'm in love with you, Raito."

"But Ryuuzaki, aren't you scared I'm Kira?" Light protested.

"Kami forgive me if you are because you're the man I want." L's lips found their way towards Light's once again and this time his tongue probed the inside of Light's mouth softly.

There was a click and Aiko came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her. Light quickly pushed L away from him. Aiko let out a squeal and hugged Light. She was still a little wet from being in the shower.

"I'm so glad you and Ryuu-chan are together." Light felt rather puzzled at this remark. "I spend most of the night giving him tips and advice. He was so nervous about telling you and you being suspected of Kira doesn't really help him."

"What do you mean?" Light was completely confused now.

"We'll Ryuu-chan has liked you a lot the last few weeks since you've been working with him but he didn't know what to do about it. Also you being under suspicion of being Kira doesn't help him much too. He has trouble showing emotions and being in certain social situations so he decided to call his best friend for help." She beamed. "I'm so happy for him." She said now hugging both of them. When she pulled away L turned to Light.

"Raito, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked nervously chewing on his thumb.

"Sure," Light smiled. "but what about my dad?"

L gave a little mischievous smile. "Oh, that's easily arranged. I could tell him I'd like to keep you in for extra observation."

"You're so devious." Light smiled and kissed him. "It's a date. Although I have one more question. Why is the room such a mess?"  
"L and I had a pillow fight." Aiko smiled. "Told him I bet I could beat him at it although I lost on purpose because he hates to lose."  
"I do not hate to lose." The dark eyed detective said childishly.  
"Yes you do and grow up." She laughed. "Oh, Raito-kun, I should warn you now if he doesn't have his slice of cake in the morning he gets grumpy and immature like this." L gave a huff. "if he gives you any trouble you just give me a call, Raito-kun, and I'll drop by to sort him out." She gave Light an affectionate nudge. She wasn't as bad as Light had imagined as she was actually trying to help them.

"We better get dressed," L said to try to change the subject. A few moments later L and Aiko were dressed and with a bit of Light's help they had tidied up before Light's dad and the others arrived.

As Light worked at his desk he received an encrypted email from L.

"Meet me tonight at 7pm outside the hotel."

"Ok," Light replied. "Are you going to be wearing that sexy pair of boxer shorts you had on this morning?"

"Hmmm… if you want me to." L sent him and then looked over to Light with a smile. He didn't need to say to Light what he was feeling as they thought very much alike, just thinking 'I love you' was enough.


End file.
